You Can't Go to the Beach With Your Wings Exposed!
by hellsespada1
Summary: A typical day at the beach is full of sun, surf, tanning, keeping your demon girlfriend from exposing herself to everyone, and stealthily satisfying her in broad daylight. That's typical... right?


**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you'll allow me to ramble for a moment, or just skip to the sex. Totally your choice. It's been too long since you heard from me and even longer since I posted anything big, and I'm deeply sorry for that. Of course, I'm harboring under the delusion that there are people who actually anticipate me posting things. It's been almost a year since I did my last futa Fate piece and that makes me feel bad. If I'm being honest about the reason, it's my lack of confidence. It's not work, it's not because I'm too busy, it's because I have no confidence in the things I'm writing. I write it; it feels lackluster and then I'm just stuck not knowing what to do. I guess I've kinda always been like this. Does anyone care if I write anything? Maybe not, so I don't know why I'm concerned. I want to write things I enjoy, but I want other people to like them too if they do read them. And then I'm a perfectionist to top it off. I'm a mess. Sorry, I'll shut up. I hope this didn't come out too poorly cuz once again I'm shaking off the rust.**

 **Warnings: Futanari, anal, and obviously yuri. Also a bit of extreme sex, but not in any violent way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN so please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **You Can't Go to the Beach With Your Wings Exposed!**

I'm sure anybody enjoys going to the beach with their girlfriend. Tanning in the sun, enjoying the cool breeze that rolls off the ocean. It's nice to get away for a day of fun and relaxation, right? I don't think anyone will argue with that. But then again...

"Fate-chan! Come play with me!"

I look over at the giggling woman splashing around in the surf with her giant side ponytail rippling in the wind. A pair of demon horns is rooted to the top of her head.

"Oi, Nanoha! Put those away before someone sees!" I shout at her, jumping up from my towel.

...not everyone has a succubus for a girlfriend.

We've been dating for a few weeks now, but we don't go out in public a whole lot. Mostly because Nanoha doesn't like large crowds. She says they're too much of a temptation for her. I probably don't need to explain why...

I wade up to my waist in the chilly seawater as I chase her, but she keeps lunging out of my reach. "Get back here, you!" And she deserves the mouthful of salty water she gets when she tries to stick out her tongue at me.

Instead of being deterred, she spits it out like a fountain as she easily backstrokes away from me. I let my toes sink into the submerged sand for a minute as I watch her lithe form glide effortlessly through the water just as easily as she does through the air. It's so rare that I see her like this.

Ever since she started living with me, I convinced her to change her sleeping pattern bit by bit. There are still times when she's extremely active at night, but it's finally gotten to the point that I've convinced her to come out more during the day. This beach date is one of the first ever where I've gotten her out during the height of day and I'm starting to realise... my girlfriend is a breathtaking sight in the sunlight.

I nearly manage to get lost in her luscious curves and the way her ivory skin is framed by her stark black bikini, until a heart-tipped tail breaks the water's surface at her side and waves at me tauntingly.

I lay into a stroke that will allow me to catch up with her. "I'm serious!"

She swims parallel to the shore rather than go much farther out to sea where the sand floor would fall far out from under us. Her goal clearly is just to mess with me because I can tell that she's swimming just out of my reach with the stroke she's using. I put on a defiant burst of speed and finally manage to pull her by the ankle so she's forced to settle back onto her feet to keep her balance.

She's at least a full head shorter than me when we stand side by side and she's bubbling with laughter as she speaks. "What's wrong, Fate-chan? Don't you like having fun?"

Rather than answer, I glance quickly over my shoulder to make sure the lifeguard isn't looking before I shove her under the water. "Put them away, I said!"

For a brief moment, she doesn't come back up. Enough time passes for the bubbles to settle back into frothy waves and right when I start to get worried, she bursts forth from the water in an elegant display, arms stretched over her head and droplets cascading down her tantalizing body. Seriously, how can she make getting dunked into an erotic display?

I guess I should just be happy she switched back to her human guise, but honestly, we can't have it like this. I stretch one hand up to ruffle her bangs in an attempt to diffuse this sexual aura while I scold her. "I spent two hours trying to calm you down enough so that we could come out here and now you're getting all riled up again."

"But it's in my nature to be playful! You know that better than anyone by now." She straightens out her rampant hair as she speaks.

I can only shake my head in response. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of a few things..." Her tone is husky as she languidly wraps her arms around my neck.

"Geez... We can't do that either."

"I'll let my wings out if you don't."

"You'd better not." I tell her sternly, returning her embrace but with a serious expression on my face. "Nanoha, people aren't used to seeing demons in this world. If someone were to catch you then maybe... I don't wanna think about it, ok?"

She prompts me to rest my forehead on hers and I comply, close enough now that she's the only thing in the world I perceive.

"You worry too much, Fate-chan. Nothing bad would happen. I can take care of anyone who should happen to find out, no problem!"

I smile in spite of myself. "I'd prefer you not need to do anything that drastic, Nanoha. It'd be much easier if you just stayed hidden in the first place."

"Oh if I must..." She brings one hand around to fiddle with the front zipper of my navy blue one-piece, pulling it down to the bottom of my bust-line and slowly back up again. "But I spoil you, you know?"

She laughs a good deal at that and I roll my eyes. "Oh so, _you're_ the one spoiling _me_ now?"

"Well I don't _have_ to give you this kiss."

Her eyes have a dangerous twinkle in them as her lips inch towards mine. "You're the one who wants it..." But I have a feeling that didn't sound as confident as I had intended.

"Don't lie to yourself, Fate." She whispers before her tongue presses against my lips.

I part my lips and let her in. Can you blame me? She's a practiced temptress of the night; a demon bred for the sole purpose of feeding on the desire of humans, and worse yet, she's the love of my life. That's why I'm standing in the surf with my arms around her waist, kissing her lavishly despite all the onlookers. Because there are definitely several pairs of eyes on us, and since we're out where the water's up past our waists, there may be a few pairs of binoculars as well.

I pull away from her when something new occurs to me. I really, really don't want to and I'd give anything to just let her win, but we're in public and if I let her get me going then something will start to... show.

"Oh my, Fate-chan. Are you quite sure it's my wings you should be worried about keeping hidden?" If there were such things as lusty daggers, that's what her smile would now resemble.

If she's bringing that up, then she must have thought of it too. Or maybe... she already noticed.

"Oh, I definitely noticed." She answers, slowly rubbing a thigh against my crotch.

I'm never entirely sure if she can actually read my mind or just knows me too well. No amount of tortuous pleasure has yet made her tell me.

"This girl here..."

"Ahn!" The teeth sinking into my earlobe bring me back to her words.

"...doesn't want to be left out of the fun."

My voice is a bit of a whine in light of her exploring tongue, "Nanohaaa! If you keep that up I won't be able to get out of the water..."

"Hmm... it would be hard, wouldn't it?"

"D-don't make jokes like that!" I push her away before she can get at that damn spot on my neck where I'm so weak.

"Nyahaha! Could it be I struck a nerve?"

I cross my arms and frown at her. "You're really asking for it."

"Oh, Fate-chan," she starts, shaking her head. "I'm _begging_ for it."

"Geez!"

I take off swimming again, leaving her laughter behind me. Maybe pushing through the water will help cool my head and, more importantly, my body. If she manages to get me worked up, I'll have a completely different kind of exposure to worry about. I thought wearing a one-piece swimsuit would take care of the issue, but I should have known better. Nanoha knows how to push all my buttons, after all.

But as I swim along, she stays right at my side with an obnoxious amount of ease. How does she do it? My strokes are easily twice as fast, but she matches my speed the way an adult could keep up with a child. She's probably using magic to simply glide through the water... Still, thinking about it gives me the distraction I needed. I manage to settle down while I ponder the perplexing way that she propels herself through the water. It's almost as if it isn't an obstacle, but that the water itself is pushing her along.

After a multitude of times up and down the length of the beach at full speed, my limbs are begging for me to stop. Nanoha, on the other hand, can barely be seen breathing. Her stamina is truly incredible... as I've learned. I drift lazily back to the point where I can stand up in the water again and turn towards my girlfriend.

"Ready to get out? Umm... what are you doing?"

She's crouching in the water so that it comes up to her neck and her brunette ponytail is snaking out behind her, floating on the water's surface.

"Nothing." She answers, looking off towards the horizon.

I glance sideways at her. "Do you want to get out?"

She shakes her head without looking at me, hair rippling like a giant water-snake.

"Nanoha?"

"I don't like it." She mumbles.

"Eh?"

"The Sun. It feels so... oppressive. My body feels like it's burning." She looks back at me with a sly grin. "And not the way I like it to, either."

I had expected nothing less from her, but I still roll my eyes at that line. I reach my hand out under the water and she takes it, scooting closer but never letting her shoulders break the surface.

"I'm sorry. I asked a lot from you, huh?"

Her expression is a pouty one. Clearly she isn't happy about not enjoying her beach day more. "It's not like it wasn't fun aside from that..."

I smile and begin pulling her back towards the beach with me. "Don't worry about it. As a night demon, I guess your skin would be pretty sensitive to light, huh? We can sit under the umbrella and I'll put some sunscreen on your back. Ok?"

"...yeah. That sounds nice."

We trudge through the water's shallows and back up onto the sand until the heat of it absorbs the water from our feet and the change in temperature sends Nanoha jumping onto my back in surprise. She really isn't a fan of heat like this. Miraculously, I manage to steady myself and keep her from falling, and it's in this way that I continue over to our blanket. I try to scold her for being overly dramatic but give in when she threatens to fly over if I set her down. I'll be sure to pay her back for all this later...

"That was fun!" She says, after we've flopped down onto the blanket.

I rub my shoulder as I rotate it several times. "For you maybe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fate-chan. Should I kiss it and make it better?"

I wave my arm dramatically, blocking her advance. "My mistake! It's fine, totally fine. Never better!"

"You're no fun..." She pouts half-heartedly.

Relenting, I give her a chaste kiss on the lips and rub her thigh. "Later. I promise."

"But why not now?"

"Don't start with me, Nanoha. Just lay down so I can put this on your back." I pull the sunscreen from our bag and gesture for her to stretch out on the towel.

She complies and lays down flat on her stomach, undoing the top of her ebony bikini before resting her head on her arms. "It's not that crowded..."

I glance around the beach as I pour the cool, gel-like liquid into my hand and wonder just what her definition of a crowd is. Sure, it may not be the most widely frequented spot, but this beach isn't exactly deserted. There's enough people to draw some undue attention, especially when Nanoha gets all over me.

I work the gel into her skin as I think. There's no need for me to pay attention; my fingers are well versed in traversing the entirety of her body. They move almost of their own free will over every inch and curve of her back, always reveling at the smoothness of the terrain. I rub all the way from her bikini bottoms up to her shoulder blades, caressing her neck as well.

The whole while, throaty mewls of satisfaction can be heard from her. She's like a cat having its back scratched. And that only serves to remind me of the wandering pairs of eyes that have been finding their way over to us.

I've been trying to keep the murmuring about us to a dull roar with no help from Nanoha on that front. All day she's been cozying up to me every chance she gets. Wrapping her arms around me, placing kisses on my cheeks and neck (especially her favorite spot she found), and worst of all, pulling at the zipper on my suit. I know I shouldn't have worn it, not with a succubus at my side, but it's the only one-piece I had.

"Mmm, Fate-chan. That feels so nice..." She mumbles into her arm, sounding a bit drowsy.

It occurs to me that all I'm doing at this point is giving her a massage, but I can't bring myself to stop. My fingers just continue on with their dance over her velvety skin, seeming content to do so without end. Just something about the way she's stretched out here is so... appealing.

Her bare back, the beauty of her ivory skin in the slanting rays of sunlight, and her lovely, plump ass sticking up from the blanket; just one layer of fabric keeping me from gobbling it up. Wait... what kind of thoughts am I letting into my head?! It's not like I can just shove my dick into Nanoha's pussy and fill her with cum out in front of all these people! Uh, why did I describe that so graphically...?

My head feels like it's swimming (without me this time) when an evil chuckle reaches my ears. "Ufufu! You totally failed, Fate-chan."

"W-wha?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you're grabbing my ass and sporting a hard-on like that?"

I pull my hand away from her in surprise and quickly try to cover myself before anyone notices besides her. A good number of inches of my zipper are now jutting out from my suit.

"Ah! What do I do?! I can't walk around like this!" I look around in a panic. So far no-one has noticed, but how long will that last?

Nanoha, on the other hand, is calm as can be. She puts one arm over her top to keep it in place and rises from the blanket, forcing her way into my lap. "Geez, you're hopeless."

She quickly silences any of my objections with, "Fasten this for me and pull me close."

I do up her top with clumsy fingers and pull her by the waist till her ass meets up with the bulge in my suit, effectively hiding it from the other beach-goers. Still, I can't help but feel like this isn't a solution. Rather... things are about to get worse from here.

"Would it really be so bad if it became like that?" She asks while subtly rolling her hips against me.

She doesn't even need the power to read minds to tell my every thought right now. My cock is hard and twitching against her ass and she knows it's only moments before she gets exactly what she wants. I hold her a little tighter. It's not a very good way to fight off being horny.

Gentle fingers fold over top of mine and urge them to loosen up. The white knuckles on my hands are proof of just how tightly I had my hands clenched together. Slowly, they loosen and the color returns and each of her hands takes hold of one of mine, entwining our fingers and resting on her toned stomach.

"Hey. Do you really not want to do it with me, Fa...te...-chan?"

It always makes my resolve crumble to hear her say my name like that, punctuating each syllable in her cutest voice.

"Idiot... That's not the problem here. We can't do it in front of all these people."

She answers with a casual shrug, "There aren't that many people."

"What's with that? I thought you were the one that hated crowds."

The way she shakes like she's laughing gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh no, I love crowds. What the trouble is is that the more people there are, the greater my temptation..."

In a decent show of flexibility, she reaches her left arm behind her back to grab my zipper and begins slowly pulling it down from my neck, showing no sign of stopping when it gets past my breasts.

"Nanoha... you can't. Someone will definitely see..." I watch in dismay as it descends lower, almost to the point of letting my dick spring free.

"Then you better find somewhere to hide it, right?" She stops just at the tip. I can see the head poking out from behind my zipper when I look down between my legs.

"Even if you say that, someone could easily tell. I can't put it in without moving your suit aside."

"Silly, Fate-chan. No-one will notice."

I start shouting whispers at her, "Everyone would notice if you're sitting awkwardly in my lap with your bikini out of place!"

"Hmm... maybe you're right."

I breathe a sigh of relief at having dissuaded her.

"You'll just hafta fuck my ass then!" She twists around to give me a cheerful smile.

"Wha-WHAT?! How is that better!?"

"Hmm? How is it not? That way I don't hafta adjust my suit from the front and I barely need to move from your lap. It'll go in just like this." She refers to the way she's sitting cross-legged on top of my stretched out legs. "It solves everything."

"It doesn't solve anything! We'll still be having sex in front of all these people!" Thankfully I can speak right into her ear so no-one else can hear me.

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"...what?" I ask in a small voice.

She reaches for my chin so she can pull me to where our eyes can meet. "You know why I'm so tempted by crowds, Fate-chan? Secretly... I'm an exhibitionist. Nyahahaha!"

My face is blank while I let that sink in. There's no stretch of the imagination that would ever let me think of Nanoha as innocent, but... an exhibitionist? Well... I guess it makes sense. As a sex demon who lurks in the shadows, what's more exciting than being seen? Caught in the act... or watched the whole way through. My cock throbs against her.

"It won't go in dry." I say after a minute.

"I find that pussy juice makes wonderful lube," She offers. "And I have plenty of it."

I slip one hand free of her grasp and slide it towards her crotch, hoping it'll still be hidden behind our interlocked fingers.

"If we get caught, remember that this was all your idea." I mutter.

"Maybe so but I think you'll play your part beautifully."

I don't even answer. I'd rather not think too hard about what we're doing so I simply let my fingers feel their way to her center. My thumb lifts her bikini and my other fingers sneak underneath, quite familiar with the task at hand. I push two fingers into her pussy with surprising ease. She wasn't kidding about being soaked. Just how much does she get off on being watched like this? If she's really that into it, there's no reason to do it halfway, right...?

My fingers start to swirl around, stirring up her insides until she gasps aloud. She looks back towards me and her expression is a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Fate-chan?"

"I... might be okay with this." I mumble, reluctantly.

She giggles, quick to tease me. "Have you awakened, Fate-chan? Ahn!"

My curled fingers quickly keep her in check. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

She's talking about my switch getting flipped. Whenever she manages it, I have a nasty habit of acting extremely bold. Of course, Nanoha finds it thrilling, but I'm not so sure. It feels kind of... unlike myself. Like it's not entirely in my control.

I shake my head. Trying not to think about that either; trying to inconspicuously plumb my girlfriend's depths in broad daylight. It's not something I have much experience with, but I'll try my best.

Keeping up the charade of everything being normal, I talk to her as I bring my fingers around to her backside. "Hey, Nanoha?"

"Hmmnnng?" Her inquisitive hum peaks sharply at the end as my fingers push at her pucker as a test without it giving way.

That wasn't quite the reception I was looking for so I trail them back to her pussy. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering; how do you swim like that?"

"With my arms and legs of course!" She giggles followed by a small twitch. This time my fingers were invited past the ring of her ass.

I settle them in to the middle joint and give her a moment. "You know that's not what I meant. I want to know how you can move through it almost like it wasn't there.

"If it wasn't there, what was holding me up?"

She's still being cheeky, huh? I wiggle my fingers back and forth to work them in up to the knuckle. That turns her silent for a moment and I'm kinda worried she'll cry out suddenly.

"Magic? Isn't that usually the case? You move through the air, but that's easy. It's a gas. Moving your form through a liquid is way harder."

Nanoha drags one painted nail across the top of my hand, though not hard enough to leave a mark, and answers with some difficulty, "Moving through the air is easy, is it? Well, can you do it?"

My brain searches for a way out of the corner I backed into. "Err... Well sure. I'm doing it right now. See?" I move my elbow up and down and there's no denying that it's passing through the air.

She clenches her ass as a means of telling me off. That's a new one, I'll admit.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. That's not what you meant originally and you know it," she huffs, withdrawing her hand and crossing them under her chest.

I admit to having changed the question while slowly starting to piston my fingers in and out of her tight hole. I apologise with a small nibble on her earlobe and again ask her how she does it.

"W-well, it's not that hard. Like I said, you can't fly and it's not the same as just passing through air. It's a special sort of magic that..."

I cut in, confused. "But don't you fly with your wings? Like a bird... or a bat?"

"Ah that. Well, a low level succubus may, but a more practiced one prefers to... to...! Ahn! Fate-chan, it's hard to talk when you're reaching up in thERE! Mou..."

Those sounds make my heart beat a little faster than they should. I apologise to her again and ease up on my fingering (at least until she's done), busying myself instead with combing my fingers through her giant, auburn side-ponytail.

"As I was saying, a more experienced succubus prefers levitation over muscle-based flight."

"So it's magic then!" I grin triumphantly, partly at that and partly at having undone a knot in her hair with only one hand.

"Yes and no." She shrugs, shaking her hips to show that I can do a little more with my fingers than just curl them repeatedly. "If you ever learn to fly, you'll understand the complexity of it, but to answer your question; there isn't a great deal of difference between convincing the winds to keep you aloft and convincing the waves to propel you forward. Understand?" She never looked towards me as she spoke. We're still doing our best to look like we're just innocently watching the waves together. That might not hold up if anyone watches this next part.

"Nanoha..." I release an entire breath on those three syllables, trying to expel all my reservations along with them. "There's only one thing I really understand about your race."

She moans when I pull my fingers free of her ass, satisfied by the ease and the way she gapes a little. I scoot back a bit in preparation. This will need to be quick.

"And it's completely..." I pull my zipper down and my dick springs free, "and utterly..." pushing my dick down, it lines up with her stretched entrance, "carnal!"

Nanoha claps a hand to her mouth when I hilt her in one thrust, slamming her hips back into mine roughly. Thinking quickly, I do the same. Maybe that'll fool someone.

One man who happened to notice buys the act and tries to figure out what we're gawking at, shrugging us off as weirdoes.

I hug her around the waist and wonder just how far up inside her I must be reaching. Not one to be satisfied by any old cock, Nanoha made sure I was well endowed when she gave me a permanent one. Not to mention, it gets even bigger when I'm extremely aroused. It does, I swear! Just how big though, I'm not sure...

Her insides clench around me and I twitch in response. It repeats like this several times. It's like a strange, sexual form of communication and what it tells me is that my dick is clit-deep in my girlfriend's ass in the middle of a public beach. We're far beyond the point of no return.

She switches to nibbling on her pointer finger, shaking a little. I rub her sides and stomach, any bit of contact that'll calm her down a little, and whisper apologies in her ear. Her ponytail whacks me in the side when she shakes her head to clear the haziness from it.

"Fate-chan..." her breath comes out unevenly. It's kinda turning me on even more... "Geez, Fate-chan! What have I told you about pulling thrilling moves like that?"

Innocently twisting my finger in the side-tie of her bikini bottoms, I rest my chin on her shoulder. "Umm to only do it if it makes you cum reeeeally hard?"

"That's definitely not what I said," she answers, but she knits her brow to the point that I can tell she's thinking back on it. "And in any case, I didn't cum."

"Aww but I could tell how close you got." I nuzzle against her cheek. It's not like anybody thinks we're just friends at this point anyway.

"Close doesn't count, so I don't have to forgive you," she huffs, crossing her arms once more.

"Mou, but you're the one who told me to stick it in..." I slump on her shoulder and hug her about the waist, feeling a little defeated.

A gentle hand reaches up and ruffles my bangs, and I can feel her leaning back into me. "Nyhaha! So Fate-chan really hasn't awakened, then. She's so cute like this. Well? Are you just going to leave me waiting?"

Her ass clenches around me a few times, making me throb with need, but I still can't expel the tiny voice in my head that keeps reminding me of all the people around. "Even if you say that, it's not like I can just start shaking my hips. We'll get caught for sure."

"Should I shake mine then?"

"That's still too suspicious," I whine, having second thoughts. "Mou Nanoha, this is bad. You tricked me..."

Nanoha sighs, but more in amusement than frustration. She can probably tell my sex drive is dropping cuz I feel myself getting a bit softer inside her. As I look side to side cautiously, trying to see if someone has caught on to our little charade, she takes my folded hands beneath hers and begins breathing deeply. The slow, rhythmic process is something I feel more than hear and I can only imagine she shut her eyes along with it. The feeling of the woman in my lap doing her best to fluctuate her entire being brings my attention back to her hair (the back of her head is all I can see) just in time for me to slump forward into her as something unexpected takes hold of me.

I mean, her ass literally takes hold of me. My mind is having trouble processing the strange sensation as the head of my dick is suddenly gripped more tightly, almost exactly like she were sucking it between her lips, before that tight grip starts moving further down the shaft. My mouth hangs open a ways as the treatment continues. I want to say something to her, scold her, praise her, anything! But my lips won't form the words. I let out a few throaty moans beside her ear, fighting with all my might not to cum like some quick-shot virgin.

And it's taking a lot of my will power. Nanoha's ass is pumping my cock with a grip so tight that it tiptoes the border between pleasure and pain. Her muscle control is astounding! Even as a succubus, I'm shocked by how often this damn, sexy brunette manages to pull out something new; something I've never seen before and wouldn't have even dreamed that she could do. But this one... it's too much!

I'm certain now, my dick is even bigger inside her than it was before. That just means more of it for her to toy with and it's getting out of hand. I must be coating her inside with precum at this point, because her walls are getting even more slick and I'll be flooding them instead if I can't slow her down.

"Na-Nanoha!" I push my hands firmly into her stomach, hoping to break her rhythm, and shake her (a bit more forcefully than I intended) when that doesn't work. "Stop! P-please stop! Ahhn! If I cum like this... I'll scream!" And I'm already to the point where whispering has completely failed. "Oh, please stop!"

"Ah, wha...? Fate-chan?! Are you okay? Your cock is harder than ever!"

Shaking her seems to have worked. I guess she broke out of whatever trance-like meditation she had worked herself into. I flop back onto the towel in relief, too drained from fighting back screams to care what anyone thinks of Nanoha sitting cross-legged on my waist.

"Oops." She sounds somewhat distant through the fog in my head. "Was that... too much?"

She's twisting her body as much as she's able to get a look at me where I collapsed behind her. I try my best to scrunch my features into a frown when I meet her eye. "Yeah! That might have been a bit much!" I lay my hand over my forehead and it feels like I'm burning up despite being in the shade of our umbrella. "You nearly had me screaming from that," I sigh. "How did you even do that?!"

But she doesn't answer, only looks down at the sand and starts drawing little swirls with her finger. "Are you mad...?"

Her air is one of defeat; her shoulders slouched and the tightness of her ass letting up a little. I sigh again, this time letting my hand flop back onto the sand. It felt _really_ good. "No, I'm not mad, but that was too risky. I can't... control my voice when you're that rough." Thankfully, she can't see the red rising to my cheeks.

There's no response from her, but after a few moments I feel her tug at my cock again. Even though it felt amazing, I never came before and I'm so tempted to let her do what she wants.

"Nanoha..."

"If I'm a little more gentle... Well, you still haven't cum, have you Fate-chan?"

The tip of my dick is being wrung from inside her. The feeling is maddening, only serving to heighten my naughty desires. There's no use pretending I don't want it anymore. " _Only_ if you're gentle..."

Another stroke along my shaft is her response. She's not pinching nearly as tightly as before, but it's somehow more intense. Instead of clenching tightly, her walls are sliding tantalizingly over my length. Every time a ridge slips over the head, my cock jumps and my hips thrust just enough to make her bounce on my lap. A sick little part of me is hoping someone notices. I shut my eyes and try to silence that part.

Not my best idea. With my eyes closed, the only thing I can focus on is the tightness of her ass around my dick. I can make out every inch of her as she tries to squeeze me dry with her unusual technique. It's more precise than before. Her steady breathing sends a rhythmic pulse into my hips as she bobs ever so slightly on top of me. This time I think I'll be able to hold back my screams, but the firm grip of her ass pumping my cock to a deliciously, slow orgasm isn't doing my bottom lip any favors. There'll probably be deep marks in it from my teeth by the time we're done and I'm really hoping I don't draw blood at this point.

Her squeezing ass is amazing the way it can clench so gently and still have me strained to hold off my impending orgasm. I wanna last a little longer; make her see that I can take what she gives out. But how am I gonna pay her back for this? There has to be something I can do that's more intense... I won't let her win here!

All these sidetracked thoughts are helping me hold back, but they also kept me from realising that Nanoha had begun to speak. I crack my eyes open slowly to find that it's not me she's talking to. A small group of guys walked up to our umbrella while I had my eyes clenched and struck up a conversation. What the hell do they want...?

"Oi. Who're they?" I say once I've shaken a little haze from my head and propped myself up on one elbow.

"Ah ha, she's lives! We thought you might have been out cold back there." The tallest one of them answers.

"I wasn't asking you..." I mumble.

"Just a few boys who've come to try and pick us for a little fun." Nanoha says casually, still very invested in pumping my cock inside her.

"Oh no, sweetheart. There'll be lots of fun! I promise you that." This time the speaker has the longest hair among them.

"What makes you think we care?" I take a good look at him when I answer; take a look at all of them.

Maybe it's because I'm buried deep in my girlfriend or maybe it's just because I'm really not in the mood for this nonsense, but I can't seem to give a single shit about these guys standing in front of me. They're of various heights, have different colors of hair, one of them has blue eyes, there might be five of them... Fuck it, I don't care past that. All I know is they're interrupting my fun and I'd prefer they just piss off.

"Hey blondie, you don't hafta come if you don't want. How about you beautiful?" He directs towards Nanoha. "Ditch your killjoy friend here and come have some real fun."

She laughs brightly and squeezes me tightly around the base, slowly working upwards. "Clearly you're not the most observant group on this beach."

"Oh? And what did we miss?" Asks one with glasses that don't seem like they're for his eyesight.

"I'll tell you..." Something like a growl rises in my throat as I sit up and wrap my arms tightly around Nanoha's waist. I hardly know what I'm doing, but every thought in my head is of driving them off. "This girl here belongs to me. And I'm not very good at sharing..."

Covetously I hold her against myself as I lick and nip at her ear. She goes rigid when I clamp down hard on the lobe and her ass seizes on my dick. At last I let the pressure building inside me release and begin to flood her stomach with a huge burst of cum. I sigh in content as each thick rope shoots into Nanoha and she shudders noticeably, as far as they can tell, just from having her ear bitten.

Their faces are a range from aroused to baffled as I let my pony-tailed lover slump on me for support.

"So why don't you run along and find yourself a few straight girls, hmm?" I say with a friendly smile and a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Tch... That's just our luck. Come on boys. There's nothing but dykes here."

I laugh at that. That and the way two of them have to drag a third guy away from the show by force. I give him a wink as they leave.

A moment later, resting my head on Nanoha's shoulder, I whisper in her ear, "You came. So am I forgiven?"

"You're terrifying." She says, giving me a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I smile back.

"You're not forgiven."

"Damn. What this time?"

"You're penalized for making me want more." She touches her hands to her full stomach.

"In that case... It's time to leave."

"Wha? We're leaving already?"

"I don't wanna hear from the girl complaining about the sun."

"But it's just starting to get fun." She rolls her hips firmly back into me.

"I have no intention of stopping at this, trust me." I bite down on her ear with a bit more force this time.

"Ahhn! Then w...what do you have in mind?"

With a bit if fancy work, I manage to slide out of her ass and promptly zip my swimsuit back up, even though it shows a bulge running up to my belly-button. I disregard it with a shrug and stuff our things into the bag, gesturing for Nanoha to fold the towel. It promptly follows everything else into the bag before I regard Nanoha, standing on slightly shaky legs at my side.

"Are you gonna make it with your stomach full like that?" I fold up our umbrella as I ask.

"If I could fly it wouldn't be a problem..." She's probably focused on clenching so nothing leaks out.

"Here."

I thrust the umbrella into her hands and sling the bag over my shoulder.

"Eh? You want me to carr... Wha? F-Fate-chan!?"

Umbrella and all, I hoist her up in my arms and carry her bridal-style off to my car. I don't stop or meet anyone's eye and I don't set her down until we're out in the parking lot standing next to a black Dodge Charger.

She hands me the umbrella when I let her back on her feet and a stuff all our things in the trunk.

"That... that wasn't really necessary, you know?" She says with a blush.

I stop to look at her after the trunk slams shut. It's not often that she reddens from genuine embarrassment. Running my hand over her cheek, I can feel myself losing the last bit of my control...

"But I wanted to do it. And I want to do a lot more too. This should be far enough away."

I take her hand and lead her into the backseat where I shut the door and fall onto my back, pulling her on top of me. My arms wrap instinctively around her neck and she doesn't need to be told what I want. Before her lips even touch mine, she slips her tongue into my mouth and begins sliding inches over my tongue and down my throat. Her strawberry lips settle against mine with ease and I allow her muscle to encircle mine and lightly squeeze, shortly drawing it up to her own mouth. There I slither it free and run it over her teeth, especially the two longer fangs she has on each side. She wasn't happy the time I compared them to a vampire's and they aren't as sharp as you'd expect. Actually, they're rather cute when she smiles.

Her arms raise her up enough to separate us and she gazes down at me with sea-blue eyes. "This certainly isn't the largest place we've ever done it."

"Not the smallest either." I remind her as I peck my way down to her neck and give a little lick at the crook.

"That's... true." Her speech is a bit labored, but she still keeps her composure.

Next I let my teeth sink into her shoulder blade a bit, but other than a small mewl, she's unfazed.

"Looks like it doesn't work the same on me. Nyahaha!"

"Mou, that's no fair. Nanoha can hide her weak spot..." I trail my fingers to the spot at the end of her spine where her tail should be.

"I can bring it out if you really want, but if you're gonna pull on it, I can't promise I won't thrash around." She bites her lip just from thinking about the things I've done to that tail of hers.

"Hmm... we may not have room for that."

"What do we have room for, Fate-chan?" She asks through a number of kisses.

"How about you sit in my lap and let me fill you up properly?" I pull her lip between my teeth.

"I do like the sound of that..." She starts massaging the bulge in my swimsuit with her palm. It hasn't gone down at all. "It may be a bit cramped though."

"I think it's more like cozy." I smile. "Ah but I suppose I can't have you dripping cum all over my car. Hmmm..."

"You're the one who filled my ass so much so it should be your responsibility." She playfully knocks her forehead against mine to reprimand me and I take two large handfuls of her ass in retaliation.

My fingers push away the scant bikini fabric and knead the two mounds roughly. "My responsibility? Who was it that begged me to shoot her ass full of cum, I wonder?"

"Nya! I... I didn't beg! Mou, not so rough or it'll leak out. Fate-chaaan...!"

"Uh uhn. You better hold in every last drop. If even a bit leaks out, our playtime is over." A wicked smirk graces my lips at the look in her eyes.

"Wha!? B-but that's cruel!"

"Hmmm? Is the big bad succubus afraid of a little challenge?"

"...I'm not." Her defeated pout is too much.

I haul her up my body a bit so I can clamp my teeth over the middle string of her bikini top and yank it away so that the midnight fabric lets her breasts spring free. Her cry of surprise immediately changes its tune when I latch onto one of them and suck her nipple well into my mouth. This isn't the first time I find myself wondering what it would be like if milk really did come out. Would it taste like her? Nanoha's milk... Her fingers sink into my hair as I suck even harder, lost in my thoughts. Maybe I could have her do it with magic some time? I switch to the other breast.

"Not so hard, Fate-chan! I'll really... start leaking at this rate!"

She'd probably be able to if I asked. Succubi are full of surprises, after all. If she can turn her tail into a vibrator, I'm sure she could make herself lactate if she wanted. I'll hafta remember to ask...

"Ahn... Fuah... yaahhnn! Fa-Fate-chaaahhhnnn! No more! I can't hold it anymore!"

Before she even finishes speaking, a dark, wet patch forms on the seat of her bikini bottoms and I miraculously manage to catch it before it drips from the front. A little pool of hot cum forms in my hand before she can stop it again.

"You lost." Carefully, I bring the mess up to her face to show her.

"But you were way too rough!"

Now that I look at it, I think she's right. Her breasts have turned red where I sucked on them and there are more than a few sets of teeth marks still noticeable.

"You-you're not hurt are you?!"

"No way!" There's actually a little bit of drool running from her mouth from the way I laid into her. "Awakened Fate-chan is the best! Only..." She peers back at the wet spot on her bikini. It's not just my cum making a stain; her pussy is dripping considerably as well. "It's rough sex like that or a clean car. You can't have both, not as long as I'm trying to hold your cum in my ass."

It still gets me riled up when she's so straightforward about these things. Not even the slightest tint of red dawns her cheeks when she talks like that so I savor every blush I get out of her. Me on the other hand... "R-right." I try to recompose myself and take hold of that strange sensation that always seems to act on me from just outside my reach. "Well, I suppose I should do _that_. Right?"

With an exuberant nod, she begins rearranging herself. Maneuvering as best as she can, she gets in position over top of me, one leg on the seat and the other down on the floor. I sidle my way beneath her until I can easily give her pussy a kiss, but she swats me on the head in warning. I laugh and tug her bottoms out of the way, starting with her lips, despite her pleas, and slowly running my tongue to the bud of her ass. It's super slick and tastes strongly of the both of us. Without wasting any more time, I plunge my tongue into her depths. Instantly I'm met with a flood of cum as she loosens her muscles with a sigh. I guess it was pretty stressful to keep them clenched the whole time. A warm cascade of cum runs down my tongue and into my waiting mouth, filling my throat before I gulp it down. She puts just a bit more of her weight on my face and drives my tongue in as far as it will go. I use my muscle to stretch her as much as I can and prompt the cum I shot deep inside her to slip out as well. When there's only drops remaining, I swirl my tongue all around to get what remains and don't stop once I've gotten it all. Her legs start to shake as she tries her best to stay up and I feel the weight as she slips so I tip her backwards before I get crushed.

"Wha?! What are you...? Oooohhhhhh gods!"

Sitting up as Nanoha falls, I wind up with her bottoms up in my lap, feet pressed to either side of her head. My tongue drives back into her ass and her pussy is wet enough that I quickly sink my right thumb to the hilt, steadying her with my other hand. All she can do is scream and clutch at her legs as juice from her pussy drips onto her face. I'll never get over how amazing her pussy is. The walls cling tightly to anything I slip inside and never want to let it go, tugging anything that tries to escape back into her hot center.

I'm staring down at her from above, tongue deep in her ass, and she's meeting my eyes with a glazed-over look, winking just before she opens her mouth to catch the juices that drip from her pussy as it grows wetter from being stirred up. The amount of cum that's dripped all over her face is quite a sight and my dick strains hard at my swimsuit in response.

"Fate-chan..." She whimpers and I still my tongue to let her speak. "I don't wanna wait any longer."

"Heh, any other day I'd call you greedy, but I'm at my limit too."

I lower her feet to the floor and she sits up, the both of us rearranging until I'm sitting up in the seat and she's squatting over my lap, pulling the zipper of my constricting swimsuit all the way to the bottom till my dick is free to throb in front of her stomach.

I look at it and roll my eyes, it's really gotten out of hand. "Nanoha, when we get home you're removing this ridiculous spell."

"But!"

I instantly silence her with my finger. "I can stand having one that's seven inches, even eight, but walking around with a foot long cock is just impractical."

"It isn't a foot! Is it...?"

Both her hands wrap around my length to be sure. She grips from the base end to end and there are still several inches sticking out.

"Oh gods..." My girlfriend is practically drooling at this revelation. "But you know, Fate, this spell is based on how horny you get. Could it be you really like fucking me in public? Ufufu..."

"Maybe I love it." I put my face as close to hers as I can without actually meeting her lips.

"Are you sure it can't stay...?"

I bump our heads lightly.

"Oh alright, but before that I'm going to enjoy every last inch of you inside me."

Her fingers slip under the shoulders of my suit and begin peeling it off my skin till I'm able to kick it off my legs. In return, I pull the knot on either side of her bottoms and she removes the top that hasn't been covering anything in some time. All of it is tossed to the floor, unneeded, and I pull her tight to feel her skin against mine.

The valley of her breasts is so inviting that I bury my face in it and take a deep breath of her scent. "Are you ready?" I stroke her pussy without lifting my head.

"I'll always be ready for you, Fate-chan."

I grab her hips and she guides me to her entrance, gasping as the head spreads her apart and I begin filling her inside.

"Ahhhhn, you're so big Fate-chan! It's not just longer!" Eyes to the ceiling she slides down my cock till I feel something at the back. At least three inches are still outside.

"You made it all the way to my womb." She looks back down at me, between her breasts. "I've only had a few dicks that could do that."

I laugh and stretch up to taste her lips. "Well, so much for every inch."

She's silent for a moment, then, "Do you trust me, Fate?"

"With my life."

I love that warm smile she gives me in response. "Then don't move. Don't pull me." She moves my hands to her thighs and holds them there. "Just wait."

She closes her eyes and begins to breathe.

"Nanoha...?"

There's a twitch at the tip of my dick. I swear it budged. But how? Could it be she's stretching herself even further to fit me inside? Maybe a succubus is able to stretch her pussy to accommodate anyone. But it doesn't feel like I'm simply sliding inside. Instead it feels like the tip of my dick is getting pinched more and more. It's uncomfortable, but at the same time, I can feel something giving way. I'm being pushed through her...!

I don't dare move. I barely want to breathe in case I accidentally hurt her. She's scrunched her features into a focused frown and sweat is forming on her brow. Just when her legs start to shake uncontrollably, my dick pushes through her last boundary and she lets out a silent scream as she sinks down to my lap. I hold her close as she pants heavily. My dick touches the back of her womb.

"Fate-chan is... inside... my deepest parts..."

"Mou, what kind of line is that, Nanoha?" An amused smile curls on my lips.

"Ehhh? Isn't that what girls usually say?" She locks her legs behind my back and settles into my lap.

"What girls say that? You've been reading way too many of Yuuno's manga."

"Well, that is where I got this idea."

I blink once, twice. "Seriously?! A sex demon taking human ideas? His collection is quite extensive..."

"Fate-chaaaan..." She taps my nose playfully. "You're missing the point here. You're the first one to ever be this deep inside me. How does it feel, being sucked in by my womb?"

"It's... tight. It's incredibly tight. The tip is getting squeezed so much I might cum any second!"

She pets my head as I lean it against her breasts, giggling at my strained face. "Do you think that's a good idea, Fate?"

"Eh?"

"If you shoot your cum straight into my womb, I'll get pregnant for sure!" She starts riding me now, and I experience the incredible sensation of having my dick wrung by the tightest part in her body.

"EHH?! Wait, N-Nanoha! Hold on a minute!"

"Nyahaha!"

She's in full force now. I guess even cervical penetration isn't too much for a succubus to enjoy. I really won't be able to keep from flooding her stomach with cum!

Oh gods, what'll happen if Nanoha really gets pregnant...? I can feel my orgasm boiling up inside me. Would we have a son... or maybe a daughter? I can only watch the brunette who's bobbing in my lap, having the time of her life, and clench my teeth. Would she take after her mothers? Would she be a demon too? When I feel my dick pop free of her womb, I know the next plunge will be my end. A daughter with Nanoha...

The tiny hole spreads open, enveloping my dick and setting off my orgasm that promises to fill her womb with cum till it swells.

Would we be a happy family...?

"Fate-chan! Fuuaahhhhnnnn! Amazing! So much! Too much! You're gonna stretch me oooooooouuuuuuuuuuut!"

"Guh! Don't squeeze like that Nanoha!" I think I'm about to lose consciousness it's so tight!

I can feel it. The way my cock is throbbing and filling her up, I can feel her stomach begin to swell and push against me. It doesn't stop for what feels like five minutes, each of us clinging tightly to one another and capable only of incoherent moaning. By the time our orgasms wane, she's the one slumped on me and her stomach looks like she's several months pregnant.

I lay one gentle palm on her inflated belly and shake my head. "Geez, that spell is ridiculous..."

"That spell is incredible!"

"Nanoha!" I look sternly into her ocean eyes.

"What?! I can't help that I enjoyed it!" She pecks me playfully on the nose then slowly leans towards my collarbone. "Besides, I told you it was strengthened by desire. Just look at my stomach. What does that say about you...?"

Teeth sink deliciously into my skin and I cry out, bucking up into my well-filled girlfriend with enough force to make her regret her decision a little bit. "Please, no more! I can't take any more..."

"S-Sorry, Fate-chan! I think you might be right this time. I really can't take any more."

We both look at her inflated stomach, my thumb starts rubbing circles on the skin around her belly button. "Is this... what it would be like?"

For some reason, her expression falls suddenly. "So... Fate-chan really did get excited when I said I'd get pregnant. I'm sorry, Fate..."

What's going on? I've never seen her look upset like this, so crestfallen, especially not after having sex that rough. "Nanoha? What do you mean you're sorry?"

"I can't." She mumbles into my shoulder. "I can't get pregnant. A human can't get a demon pregnant. It just doesn't work that way, but if that's what Fate-chan wants I can't give it to her."

A deep sigh escapes from my throat, halfway between relief and remorse. I lift her head and kiss her deeply, clenching my eyes shut tight. The kiss is passionate but not lustful, and in it I hope I can convey how I feel about this beautiful girl still planted firmly in my lap. "It's okay."

"Nn?"

"Nanoha... Maybe I do wish we could have a child, but I just don't think I'm ready either way. Right now, our life is too complicated for that. I still haven't even introduced you to my family yet! If pregnancy is one less thing to worry about, I'm not exactly complaining."

She laughs along with me at that and I wrap my arms back around her waist, not so tightly that I end up squeezing her though. "I'm not sure I'd be crazy about it either. This isn't incredibly comfortable, you know."

"Sorry. You were asking for it though. Why did you ever cast that spell on me?"

"I thought it would be thrilling. I wasn't wrong." She winks.

"Geez! You're definitely removing it when we get home... You'll be able to, won't you?"

"With this much energy, I think I could do anything!" She pats her stomach with both hands. "Well, fun's fun, but this is really cumbersome."

Before my eyes, I watch as her stomach slowly shrinks back to normal size as she converts all the cum into sexual energy like only a succubus could. Even when it's a much smaller quantity, I can't believe she can do that.

"That gets me every time. I've heard of liquid diets, but that's just not how it works..."

"Ufufu! Say, Fate-chan, speaking of liquid diets..." She clenches her womb on my cock several times. "Can I give you a blowjob on the way home?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Awww!"

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is. It took me entirely too long to finish, but there it is. I hope you thought it was at least okay. Okay, now I'll stop moping. If you think there's more to this, you're right! For the longest time, I toyed with the notion of a futa/succubus Nanofate chapter story, but I just can't write them. It's not my style. So, Blood Red Line is going to be a continuity of all my futa Fate stories. They'll all be interconnected, but this way I can write things out of order and shape the pieces as they come to me. As such, if you're gonna follow anything, please follow me because no one story will be updating. They'll each be separate posts. Kinda like a doujin collection. Anyway, that's enough outta me, but I'll be back soon. Thank you all for reading and thanks for any support! I'll try to work on my writing confidence. Till next time.**


End file.
